Mundo dos desafios
equipes Primeiras equipes Os nomes em negrito são os personagens que já foram eliminados MENINAS 1. Bridgette 2. Gwen 3. Lindsay 4. Heather 5. Izzy 6. Sierra 7. LeShawna 8. Courtney 9. Mylei(nao seria do programa mas chegará mais tarde) ---- MENINOS 1. Cody 2. Duncan 3. Noah 4. DJ 5. Harold 6. Owen 7. Zack 8. Ezekiel 9. Trent 10. Tyler OUTRAS EQUIPES Americanos 1. Courtney(originalidade os vitoriosos) 2. Gwen 3. Heather 4. Sierra 5. Cody 6. Mylei ---- os vitoriosos 1. harold 2. Bridgette 3. Leshawna (originalidade os turistas) 4. Lindsay(originalidade Americanos) 5. Dj (originalidade os turistas) 6. Ezekiel (originalidade os turistas) ---- os turistas 1. Zack 2. Trent 3. Owen (originalidade os vitoriosos) 4. Izzy (originalidade os vitoriosos) 5. Noah (originalidade vitoriosos) 6. Duncan(más quando foi eliminado ele não tinha equipe e quando voltou ficou nos turistas) 7. Tyler Obs: lista de ordem de eliminaçao. Episódios *1. Um tempo doido no Brasil part.1 *2. Um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 *3. Em Nova York, Baby !!! *4. Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor *5. Num dia de calor no Egito *6. Duncan na alemanha! *7. Por trás das cameras I: para Harold lenbrar. *8. Quase no frio do Alaska *9. Groelandia é um lugar bom? *10. Na Italia e em Paris *11. Em Yukon no Canadá *12. Eu Vejo Londres... *13. Jamaica Me Faz Suar *14. Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta vez. *15. Uma corrida super doida no Amazonas *16. Pela terceira Vez no Brasil mas em Rio de Janeiro *17. Em Sidney onde a Violetta adora *18. Vamos para a China??? *19. Na África do Sul *20. Em Tokio, Japão *21. Por trás das cameras III:a Violetta ama o Cody. *22. Hawaii é selvagem *23. Em Machi Pichu,Peru *24. Em Irlânda, mas sorte *25. Na Argentina em Buenos Aires *26. Brasil pela quarta vez *27. No acampamento *28. Por trás das comeras IV: quem quer escolher um(a) milionario(a). *29. "A Caçada Célebre"(*): A Reunião Especial de Mundo dos desafios!(ESPECIAL) Alianças * heather e zack * cody e violetta * cody, sierra e duncan * ezekiel e jacaré * Zack e Cody Votações e Eliminações Aqui segue uma lista com os números de votos que cada participante recebeu: 1ª Eliminação: Duncan foi eliminado pois desistiu do jogo, por Chris pedir uma reprise musical, mas ele não quis cantar. Então os números ficaram assim *'Duncan' 2ª Eliminação: Os Turistas perdem. Zack, Trent, LeShawna e DJ votaram no Ezekiel por ter perdido uma aposta por um jacaré. Ezekiel votou na LeShawna por ter sido rude e não deixá-lo cantar na hora da música. Então os números ficaram assim: *'Ezekiel' - 4 * LeShawna - 1 3ª Eliminação: Os Vitoriosos perdem. Bridgette, Noah, Harold e Courtney votaram no Owen por ter se distraído com um muffin. Owen votou no Harold por ter jogado Izzy na árvore no meio do Central Park. Izzy votou na Courtney por ser muito mandona. Mas Harold achou que ele que estava dando desequilibrio para a equipe então ele quis ir no lugar do Owen: *'Harold' - 1 * Owen - 4 * Courtney - 1 4ª Eliminação: Os Turistas perdem. LeShawna votou no Trent por ele ver ela beijando o Harold (ou um cara de outra equipe antes dele ser eliminado) e Trent e DJ votaram na LeShawna por que eles não aceitaram que LeShawna desse uma ajuda para a outra equipe (a de Harold). Zack tambem votou na LeShawna por ser muito agressiva: *Trent - 1 * LeShawna - 4 5ª Eliminação: Finalmente Duncan aparece. Bridgette, Courtney, Owen e Izzy votaram no Noah por ser muito sarcastico e por ter feito eles perderem. E Noah votou na Courtney por não ter aceitado o abraço dele. E agora veremos como ficaram os números: *Courtney - 1 * Noah - 4 6ª Eliminação:Novamente os Vitoriosos perdem. Owen e Izzy votaram na Bridgette por ter os atrapalhado no desafio quando ela estava presa. Courtney votou no Owen por ter quebrado o gelo na hora de deslizar e Bridgette votou em Izzy por ser muito doida: *Izzy - 1 * Bridgette - 2 * Owen - 1 7ª Eliminação:Os Turistas perdem. Duncan votou em Zack por ter falado que gostava muito de Heather. Ezekiel votou em Trent por ter visto ele dando uma ajuda para a outra equipe e DJ votou no Zack por ter falado com Heather na hora do desafio e Zack votou em DJ. Mas Zack foi o unico que fez amizade com os de Londres então ele estava inválido: *'DJ' - 1 * Zack - 4 (invalidos) * Trent - 1 8ª Eliminação:pela primeira vez os Americanos perdem. Heather, Lindsay, Cody e Violetta votaram em Mylei por ter caído e Mylei votou em Lindsay por que ela sabia que ela não seria eliminada (como Courtney na temporada passada) então votou na mais tonta. Courtney não votou em ninguém: *'Lindsay' - 1 * Mylei - 4 (invalidos) * Votos nulos - 1 9ª Eliminação:Hoje Chris acabou com as equipes. Zack votou em Duncan por ficar muito tempo com Heather e Duncan votou em Zack. Heather, Violetta e Cody votaram em Zack por ter sido grosso com todo mundo e Owen votou em Duncan e Izzy também e Courtney, Gwen e Tyler votaram em Zack e Noah. Izzy virou muito inteligente e o exercito levou ela entao ela foi eliminada: *'Izzy' * Zack - 7 (invalidos) * Duncan - 3 10ª Eliminação:Hoje estavamos em Sydney. Noah votou em Ezekiel e Ezekiel votou em Noah. O resto votou em Noah como no episodio Duncan na Alemanha por ser muito sarcástico e por ter feito perder o prêmio: *'Noah' - 10 * Ezekiel - 1 11ª Eliminação:os americanos perdem e Chris fala que ninhem seria eliminado mas Gwen já tinha votado em Courtney e Courtney em Gwen e Heather em Gwen e Cody em Courtney e Violetta tambem em courtney mas ninhem tinha entendido mas Chris falou que já tinha eliminado alguem e era o estagiario: *'estagiario' - 0 * Courtney - 3 * Gwen - 2 12ª Eliminação:ninhem ganhou a imunidade.Courtney, Gwen, Heather e Zack votaram em Cody por ficar prestando atençao nos estadios de futebol e outras coisa e Cody, Violetta, Trent e tyler votaram em Heather por ser muito malvada e mylei sabendo quem queria votar mas de vez dela votar em heather ela votou em cody pelo mesmo motivo de todos: *Heather - 4 * Cody - 5 13ª Eliminação:as meninas perdem.Heather, Gwen e Courtney votaram em Violetta por ela fez tudo errado e mylei também e Violetta votou nela mesma por que ela queria ver tando o Cody que dessidiu votar nela: *'Violetta' - 5 14ª Eliminação:nao tinha desafio nenhum no meio do programa courtney chega falando que quer so ver cody e violetta mas bridgette falou que esse banco era so pros eliminados mas ela nao queria sair e no final Chris ficou inpaciente e considerou courtney eliminada: *'Courtney' 15ª Eliminação:como na primeira temporada ezekiel falou que sabia surfar hoje ele tinha que fazer mas ele acabou sendo eliminado: *'Ezekiel' 14ª Eliminação:hoje foi o pior dia para Zack porque ele soafreu sofreu e sofreu e ele foi eliminadomais antes duncan e courtney obrigaram a todos a votarem em zack e courtney volta: *'Zack' 15ª Eliminação:Tyler fez a mesma coisa do que Violetta ele fez tudo errado para ser elimindo só para ver alaindsay entao quer dizer que todos votaram no tyler e alguns na heather: *Heather - 2 * tyler - 5 16ª Eliminação:Duncan e caourtney deram a maior guerra para ficar assos mas chris com sua inpassiencia como no episodio Por trás das camerasIII: a Violetta ama o Cody.'eles os considerou eliminidos sem votação e sem cerimonia de saco de vomito com amendoim: *'Courtney * Duncan 17ª Eliminação:Chris ficol inpaciente de novo entao deu a imunidade para Trent, owen e heather.Gwen, trent e Chris (pelo conflito das duas desidio votar para as duas serem eliminadas) votaram em Mylei e Mylei, heather e owen votaram em Gwen : *'Gwen' * Mylei 18ª Eliminação:A corrida todos os eliminados vinheram para assistir a corrida então Heather estava ganhando ate que ela escorregou e trent e owen chegaram na frent dela mesmo se nenhum deles ganhase a corrida Owen votaria em Heather e Trent também e Heather votaria em Owenpor que ele é muito nojento: *'Heather'(eliminação original) * Heather - 2 Final:Agora os votos são para ganhar.Geoff e Bridgette não votaram em ninguém por estarem se beijando na hora da votação. LeShawna não votou pelo hodor que Owen deixou no confessionário. Gwen e Mylei votou no Trent porque não queria ser previsível e que não vissem seu voto. DJ votou em Owen por ser gentiu. Izzy votou em seu alter-ego Explosivo(inválido). Duncan se Guio o voto de Gwen em Trent. Heather votou no Trent por que Owen era muito nojeto. Ezekiel, Tyler, Noah, Cody, Violetta e Courtney em Owen. Zack votou no Owen por ter ciúmes de Duncan e Courtney. Lindsay usou o papel para assoar o nariz,então não votou. Harold votou no Trent por que Duncan o obrigou. Courtney votou no Owen, já que na hora da votação, Chris considerou como voto para Owen. Trent - 4* Owen - 8* Izzy(Explosivo) - 1(inválido) curiosidades * em Floresta dos Desafios Harold e LeShawna são eliminados na mesma colocaçao(Harold foi o terceiro eliminado e LeShawna foi a quarta).(Jogo de Bola)(Presos na Água) * pela terceira vez alguem é eliminado antes de Ezekiel. * tamporada passada harold foi o quarto eliminado e leshawna foi a quarta eliminada nesta temporada.(Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor)(indo a apraia) * a aliança de zack com cody e igual a um programa chamado Zack&cody gêmeos em açao. * se quiser saber o que e um por tras das cameras clique aqui Por trás das cameras. * Tyler aparece na musica Gypsy Rap mas ele so começa a participar no Um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 * em algumas musicas Heather, Gwen e Courtney parencen amigas. * leshawna canta em Eine Kleine mas ela já estava eliminada. * Noah foi eliminado em Duncan na alemanha voltou com o Ezekiel em Na Italia e em Paris e não foi entrevistado em Por trás das cameras I: para Harold lenbrar. * Cody sabe o segundo nome de Violetta é Sierra e é comentado em Paris * Leshawna começou a cantar em Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta vez más era para ter cantado em Por trás das camerasI:para Harold lenbrar * Pela primeira vez alguem é eliminado mesmo não sendo do programa. * Pela primeira vez alguem é eliminado no Por trás das cameras. * Ezekiel foi o Primeiro e o Ultimo eliminado da Equipe os vitoriosos * Courtney sempre foi eliminado sem a entrega do saco de vomito com amendoim. musicas 1.Gypsy Rap- um tempo doido no Brasil part.1 2.Rowin'time- um tempo doido no Brasil part.2 3.What's Not to Love?- Em Nova York, Baby 4.Before We Die- Tudo que o Japão faz eu faço melhor 5.Lovin' time- Um dia de calor no Egito 6.Eine Kleine- Duncan na Alemanha 6,5.Violetta's germany song- Duncan na Alemahna 7.Baby- Por trás das cameras I:para Harold lenbrar 8.i'm sorry- Por trás das cameras I:para Harold lenbrar 9.Paris- Na Italia e em Paris 10.Stuck to a Pole- Yokon no Canadá 11.Sea Shanty- Quase no frio do Alaska 12.Oh, My Izzy- Uma corrida super doida no Amazonas 13.Strip them Down- Eu velo Londres 14.Sister- Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta vez. 15.Save This Show- Por trás das cameras II:Bridgette perdeu pela quarta ves. 16.Fight for the gold- Vamos para China??? 17.Boyfriend Kisser- em Tokio, Japão 18.We Are Shearing Sheep- Em machi pichi, peru 19.Gwen'Face- No acampamento 20.Blainerific- Por trás das cameras IV:Quem quer um milionario Escola dos desafios * Na entrega do prêmio, a maleta foi amaçada Pelo avião, quando o avião partiu a meleta caiu para fora do avião. Então, 26 dos participantes (contando Mais pessoas novas)vão poder novamente ganhar um BILHÃO de doláres, em Escola dos desafios. ATENÇÃO NÃO É VIOLETA! É SIERRA!!